Veggie Eating Werewolf!
by LordVanity
Summary: Natsu is a werewolf, by his eighteenth birthday his father Igneel expects him to eat the flesh of Lucy Heartfilia in order to be recognized as a full-pledged member of the Dragneel clan, the pink-haired boy decides to become a vegetarian for Lucy's sake, but that's a lot harder than it seems!


**Note: Another short little story for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Summery: Natsu is a werewolf, by his eighteenth birthday his father Igneel expects him to eat the flesh of Lucy Heartfilia in order to be recognized as a full-pledged member of the Dragneel clan, the pink-haired boy decides to become a vegetarian for Lucy's sake, but that's a lot harder than it seems!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

**Chapter 1: Easier Said Than Done!**

"Okay, Natsu! Your birthday is a month away, so today you will become a vegetarian for Lucy's sake!" Natsu a seventeen year old high-school student told himself as he walked to school.

"Natsu! Wait for me!" Natsu turned around to have Lucy a blonde haired girl jump on him, and start hugging him, her breasts were on his face.

Natsu fell to the floor, he had skipped breakfast which was meat. So he was so very weak right now.

"Did you skip breakfast?!"

"Yes... I've decided to become a vegetation... fruits and veggies will be my new source of energy!"

_She has such a sexy body... those boobs... that ass... those thighs... I REALLY WANNA DEVOUR HER! _

"Are you sick or something? You being a vegetarian? That's odd because you love meat!" Lucy questioned him, as both got up.

_Eat her Natsu, she probably tastes like chicken, look at those boobs, that's quality meat right there!_

_No, I can't, she's my friend!_

_She's food!_

"Aghhhh!" Natsu grabbed his head, he was getting a head-ache, " Stay away from me Lucy!"

The pink-haired boy began running, but he tripped due to being so weak from not eating, now he regretted not eating.

**[Flash-Back]**

A ten year old Natsu was being introduced to Lucy by his father Igneel, she was holding a bear, and she seemed to be shy.

"Natsu... starting today she will be your friend, her name is Lucy... take good care of her, okay?!" Igneel said before he walked away.

"Lucy, want to play?" Natsu asked Lucy as he smiled at her.

"S-Sure!"

**[Scene Change]**

Natsu was waving at Lucy as she drove away with her dad. Igneel stood next to Natsu watching them drive off as well.

"Don't get too attached to Lucy... you see she's a precious sacrifice... you will have to eat her entirely for your eighteenth birthday or be disowned, by the clan!" Igneel told the pink-haired boy, as they walked inside.

Natsu nodded and said, " Can we stuff her up with cake? That will make her taste sweet, right?!"

**[Flash-Back Ends]**

_I wonder if that's why her boobs are fat, and big? I did make her lots of cakes..._

_No! You will not eat Lucy, Lucy's are friends not food! _

_Can't she be both? _

_How is that even possible? _

_You eat a different body part everyday... _

_Shut up!_

Natsu was having a civil war in his head. He was currently in the hospital with Lucy, the werewolf was laying down on the bed as Lucy sat next to him, looking at him worriedly.

"Here you go, Your friend told me you were a vegetarian, so I brought you some fruits and vegetables!" A nurse said, as she handed Natsu a bowl of both.

Natsu grabbed a weird looking vegetable and bit into it, he then made a weird looking face.

_Yuck! This tastes like crap!_

_You will have to eat this 'til you die...forever... forever..., and ever... and ever..._

_I get the fucking point!_

_So you're fine with eating this shit 'til you die?_

_It's worth it! _

_Are you sure? Look at Lucy... look at that high quality meat... imagine sinking your teeth in her soft flesh..._

_Shut up!_

_She's just sitting there just waiting to be eaten... _

"A-Are you okay?" Lucy asked the pink-haired werewolf.

"I-I'm fine!"

"This is for my sake, isn't it..." Lucy got on top of Natsu, her face inches away from his. "I already know your destined to eat me when you turn eighteen..."

_Shit! She knows!_

"That's why you didn't eat today... it's okay... you can eat me... then we will become one..." Lucy placed her neck on his mouth, "You can bite now..."

_She smells nice... sink in!  
_

_No! I must remain strong!  
_

_She told you to eat her, now eat her fucker!  
_

_No, fuck you! I will not... hmm I bet she tastes.. I- fuck you! _

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD WANT TO EAT SOME FAT FILLED, LOW QUALITY MEAT? HUH?! I WANT REAL QUALITY MEAT! YOU MUST AT LEAST HAVE DD-CUP BREASTS, AND A WAY BIGGER ASS!" Natsu yelled at Lucy, "I'M A VEGGIE WEREWOLF! YOU LOW QUALITY UNTASTY MEAT!"

_I just threw away the best quality meat in the world... I want to punch myself!_

Lucy smiled at the pink-haired wizard, and hugged him. Her breasts on his face.

_AWOOOOOOO – SHE'S AROUSING MY APPETETTE, AH SHIT!_

Will Natsu be able to pull this off? Who knows?!

**Note: I'm done! This is completed... I was trying to make it funny... so how was it in funny terms? Good? Bad? Eh?**

**P.S: I came back to re-fix some of the errors i did! Thank you everybody who corrected me!**


End file.
